


Writing Like He's Running out of Time

by csichick_2



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events leading up to Annalise getting shot, Connor wants to make sure everything is in order.  Just in case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Writing Like He's Running out of Time

Although he didn’t show it that night, Bonnie’s threat that he would be the next dead body if he didn’t get with the program rattled him.  In fact it rattled him enough that he started taking steps to get everything in order “just in case.”

 

He can practically hear the eyebrow raise when he calls the family lawyer about creating a will.  After all, most twenty-three year olds aren’t thinking about mortality.  Thankfully the man doesn’t press Connor for an explanation, as he’s not sure what he would have said.

 

Making sure that Oliver inherits everything in the event of Connor’s untimely death is only the first part.  The second part is giving Oliver the ammunition to take Annalise down for it and everything else she’s done.  Telling Oliver is out just in case it goes badly.  While he doesn’t care if the others – except for maybe Michaela – go to prison, that’s not somewhere he wants to be himself.  That leaves one option – writing it all down and sending it in a sealed envelope to the lawyer with instructions that it not to be opened until after his death and only in the presence of Oliver, or Gemma should Oliver predecease him.  _Or we both get killed at the same time_ he thinks bitterly.

 

Next is the hard part – not only figuring out what to say, but also when he’s actually going to write it.  Between class, work, and living with Oliver, he doesn’t exactly have much time to himself.  So when he does work on it, he’s writing at lightning speed.  Turning off his internal editor is hard, but getting all the facts down is more important that the quality of it.  And even un-edited, it still better than the texts he sends his boyfriend.

 

“I’ve never see you type that fast before,” Oliver says when he catches Connor off guard one night.  “If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were hacking.”

 

“Ha ha,” Connor deadpans as he closes his laptop, thankful that Oliver can’t see what he’s working on from across the room.  “It’s just a paper for school.  You know that thing I do when I’m not working for Annalise.”

 

“Let me guess, you forgot about it and have less than a day to write it now,” Oliver says with a smirk.  “Which would explain why you’re writing like you’re running out of time.”

 

Connor groans.  “Could you be a bigger cliché right now?   Quoting show tunes.”

 

“You love it,” Oliver teases.  “But I won’t bug you for now so you can finish that paper.”

 

“Thanks Ollie,” Connor says gratefully.  Though now the song Oliver quoted at him is coming true – Connor’s paper excuse only buys him so much time, and with Annalise about to get out of the hospital his alone time is going to become virtually non-existent.


End file.
